Listening Eyes
by Cat McDougall
Summary: The King is going Deaf. The Healers have known for years. The King's Own has just died. What will the new Monarch's Own be like? Doubleshot
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclamier: All things Velgarth/Valdemar belong to **M. Lackey**.

****

A/N: Angst? And weirdness? From _Me!_ Yep, pretty much. This is a double-shot. Two chapters and completed.

****

Listening Eyes

****

Chapter 1

The Death Bell tolled.

Eyes wept.

A lone figure moved toward the Companion Stables. His ethereal form moved slowly. It was for _his_ Chosen that the Death Bell tolled. It was for _his Chosen_ that the Heralds and Palace wept.

He, however, had his Duty. He nudged the stable boy gently. His Call was strong, and he had to _go_. Just where he was going, he wasn't sure. But he needed to get moving.

The boy looked up at him with streaming eyes. "Search? Now? But I—"

The stallion sighed and moved into the stables, brushing by the boy. As much as he _wanted_ to grieve, he had to leave. His Chosen— now his _late_ Chosen —would have understood. Their last words together….

The boy brought his tack as he remembered.

:Will you Choose a Herald:_ Miren had asked his Companion._

:Not this time, I think: _Neran, the Groveborn, had told the King's Own. Although, King's Own was a slight joke. The King was fourteen, had only been Chosen eight months ago, and was still a Trainee. _:I Feel the tug to go out on Search.:_ Neran answered frankly._

Miren had frowned, mentally, since his flesh was no longer capable of it. :The King will need great help, old friend. His hearing—:_ The old Herald had trailed off._

Neran had sighed, shifting his weight a bit more evenly onto his four legs. :Is getting worse, and the Healers cannot stop it. I know:_ He'd said wearily. That was the one reason he'd wondered about the boy._

The Groveborn shook his head, his forelock flopping into his eyes. The new Monarch was basically deaf. Or would be before he turned twenty. The Healers didn't know why and hadn't been able to even **slow** the process. Not even the current Council was fully aware of just how bad it had gotten.

Luckily, he **had** been Chosen. His Companion was constantly with him, telling him what others had said, relaying lessons, or listening in. The King would need a rather unique Monarch's Own.

Miren had finally let go of his flesh. :Then I will leave you to your Search, my friend. Take care of yourself and Valdemar.:_ A small smile. _:Perhaps we will meet again.:

Neran had closed his eyes as the Death Bell had begun to toll. :Perhaps we will, my soul brother. Perhaps we will.:

"There ye are, m'Lord." The stable boy said, patting Neran's shoulder gently. "Ye're ready to go."

Neran had nickered quietly, touching the boy's cheek in thanks and left at a slow walk.

He nodded regally to the Guard who stared at him, shocked for a moment. "Neran? But…" The Guard suddenly realised just _who_ had passed away. "He'll be sorely missed. Search is it?" Neran had nodded, moving a bit restlessly. He was ready to be off. The Guard marked his name down. "Then may the gods be with ye." He'd said solemnly, letting open the gate.

Neran had moved through the streets, many stopping to stare at him.

Once outside of Haven, having used the western gate, he moved up into an easy trot. He wasn't exactly sure where he was headed. Not yet. But whoever they were, they were in _this_ direction.

He easily navigated around the traffic snarls that inevitably happened as people came in and out of Haven. As the traffic thinned, his pace increased.

Hooves rang on the road as a sense of urgency overtook him. He snorted to himself. Urgent? Yes, things were _urgent._

The new King, only on his throne for three months, was without a Monarch's Own. The new Monarch's Own wasn't coming from the ranks of known and trusted Heralds, but from somewhere else. They'd be untried, unknown, and probably completely unprepared for the challenges that were facing them.

It wasn't a good situation, but it was the one they were faced with. Moving easily, he settled into the lope that all Companions had. The warm air glided over him, ruffling his mane. The sound of his hooves was left behind in his self-created wind.

That evening, he found himself a way station to stay in. Closing his eyes, he probed his Calling, trying to get _some_ sort of feeling foe whoever was waiting for him. The only thing he understood was that his soon-to-be-Chosen was North, near the town of Runefork, and… female. He blinked in the darkness.

Well. It had been a while since there had been a female Monarch's Own. In fact —he frowned— the last five had been men. It was time to have a woman standing by the King. Standing hipshot, he settled in to sleep. Perhaps he'd learn something more then.

• • •

The morning mist was still hanging low on the ground when he trotted out of the way station and headed towards a crossroads that wasn't far away. He needed to go north. Setting off at a lope, he let the inner Call guide him. Coming to a crossroads, he ignored the signs pointing in the different directions.

He could read them, he just didn't need them to navigate. Standing there for a moment, he let the sounds of birds disappear and listened to that inner guide.

Opening his eyes, he finally took the road leading north. That was where he needed to go.

Picking up another trot, he kept moving. He was getting closer. That much he could tell. A cart came out of a farm lane near by and stopped to let it pass. The young boy sitting in the bench seat with his father saw Neran.

"Da! Da! Look! It's a Companion! Where's 'is 'erald?" The little boy kept tugging on his father's arm.

The father looked up as Neran nodded politely in greeting. "Must be a-lookin' fer 'is 'erald." The father said.

The boy bounced excitedly. "Da! Da! Is it me?" He practically screeched.

The father chuckled and put a massive hand on the boy's shoulder. He glanced at Neran. Sadly, the Groveborn shook his head. "No, son. 'E's not 'ere fer ye. Would ye be wantin' sommat ta et then?"

Neran pricked his ears forward. Food sounded good, even if he _should_ be on his way. He whickered slightly. He needed to get moving but his stomach was complaining about neglect. Semi-divine he might have been, but the shape was mortal and needed tending.

He bobbed his head. Both in agreement and in thanks.

The farmer smiled and jumped down off his cart. The man frowned at the saddle and then finally came up with something. He loosely tied a sack to one of the loops on the saddle, leaving it hanging next to the stallion's shoulder. "Turn yer 'ead ere. Need ta see iffen ye can ge' at the food."

Neran obligingly turned his head and rummaged at the sack. A bit more tweaking and he could not only get _into _it but could close it as well. He whickered happily at the farmer.

The man tipped his hat. "Glad ta be o' 'elp. G'day ta ye." He stepped out of Neran's way and the stallion went on down the road, already eating an apple.

Finally, he stopped near a farm that evening. His Call was all but jumping up and down on his head. It wasn't very comfortable. He glanced at the gate and felt a slight tug in the direction of the yard. Luckily, the gate eased open with just a nose bump.

He stopped, staring at the young woman carding wool in the yard. Was she the One? When she looked up at him, he stepped back in shock. Her eyes were completely white. She couldn't see! But… He searched within himself. She _was_ the one.

He knew that Companions never Chose wrongly. But, already, his mind was seeing future headaches that would be of epic proportions. Still, time to get on with it. Slowly, he approached her, jingling his bridle bells, so she would know he was here.

"Who are you?" She asked timidly, holding on to some sort of walking stick. "What do you want?"

Her voice brought an older woman out of the house. "Nika! What's going on! What's that Companion doin' here?"

The girl turned toward the sound of the voice. "I don't know, Mama. No one's said anythin'…"

The woman's face gentled as she spoke, something the Neran had feared wouldn't happen. "That's 'cause, there ain't no one to speak, child." She looked at Neran, her head cocked. "What can we do for ye, sir?" She asked politely.

He stepped closer to the blind girl —Nika, her mother had said her name was. He whickered softly, trying to get her attention.

Slowly, she turned toward him. Her face looked a bit fearful. "Sir?" She asked.

He took a step closer to her, and nudged her shoulder, encouraging her to raise her hand. When she did, he shoved his forehead into it and locked his eyes with hers, even if she couldn't see. _:My name is Neran, Nika. You are my Chosen.:_ He could feel her protest start and cut it off with all the love he felt for her, the pain of losing Miren fading but not leaving. _:No, Nika. You **are** able. I will be your eyes.:_ He told her.

Nika buried her hand in his mane, the other coming up slowly, to brush down his neck. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around him, her stick falling to the ground. Tears fell from her eyes. He sighed, and wrapped her within him tightly.

The Heraldic Circle in Haven was going to have fun with this. He hated to think what the nobles were going to do. Gently, he nudged her toward his saddle. He'd stop in a town tonight so that she wouldn't have to navigate a way station on her ow— He stopped himself. She was _his_ Chosen and perfectly capable of taking care of herself. Even in a way station.

"Y-you want me to mount?" She asked tentatively. Her hand was still on his neck so he bobbed his head in a nod. He watched her bite her lip. "Mama?"

Her mother moved swiftly. Gently, she touched her daughter's arm. "Right here, hun." She said. She glanced around. "Well, yer Da and Jerrick _would_ take today to go to the far field." She looked around the yard. "Well, sir, if ya'd step over to the stairs there, we'll get her up right proper." The mother of his Chosen ordered him.

Neran whickered and gently moved off. His Chosen took her stick from her mother and walked confidently across the farm yard. He almost swelled in pride. Oh, she'd set the Circles on their ears, but she'd do _just_ fine.

Nika stepped onto the step, her mother having moved up to the lintel. "Here now, left foot." Her mother said. When Nika raised her foot, her mother guided it into the stirrup and hoisted her up into the saddle. The girl gripped his mane as he sidestepped away from the steps. Her mother came around and put her foot in the other stirrup and somehow managed to lash the girl's stick to his saddle.

She patted her daughter's knee then waggled a finger under his nose. "Don't go runnin' off with me girl yet. I'll get her some food, something for yerself to gnaw on, and some clothes."

He almost snickered, standing still. She brought him an apple to help allay the hunger gnawing at him and strapped a sack onto his saddle for Nika. Nika felt the knot slowly, making sure she could get it apart. "You write to me as soon as ya get there, hear?"

Nika sniffled slightly. "Yes Mama." Neran glanced back at the two, sorry to break it up.

__

:Chosen, we have to go,: He told her gently. Neran didn't want to hurt her, but they _did_ have to go.

Nika nodded. "Alright. Let's go." She said. She squeaked a little when he moved. And almost lost her balance. When he kept moving slowly, Nika found her balance.

He sent her warm reassurance. _:There we go, Chosen. Now, ready to head for Haven?_: He asked, turning out the gate and down the road. _:Turn and wave Chosen, your mother is watching.:_

Slowly, she turned and waved, in mostly the right direction. He kept moving. _:We're out of sight now, Nika.:_

She lowered her arm. "I'm really going to Haven?" She asked, sounding slightly overwhelmed.

Neran snicker-whickered. _:Yes, Chosen. We're really going to Haven. And, I expect, we're going to set the entire Kingdom on their ears.:_


	2. Chapter 2

****

Disclamier: All things Velgarth/Valdemar belong to **M. Lackey**.

****

A/N: Angst? And weirdness? From _Me!_ Yep, pretty much. This is a double-shot. Two chapters and completed.

****

Listening Eyes

Chapter 2

The morning air was warm. Turning her face, she closed her eyes as the sun warmed it.

With confident steps, she headed into the farmyard. Chickens clucked at her and moved out of her way as she went into the barn.

"Don't forget to throw some grain to the geese!" Her mother called from the kitchen.

"Yes Mama!" Nika called back. Absently, she brushed her brown hair out of her face, where it was tickling her nose. Picking up the grain bucket, she got some from the bin, and began scattering it to the chickens. Moving carefully, she scattered grain to the chickens and then moved on to the pen where the geese were kept.

Feeling for the latch, she opened the door and quickly scattered the grain so that the large birds wouldn't try to get out.

That done, she carefully felt along the latch, double checking that it was locked. Then, she moved away to put the bucket back.

Nika was blind. She'd been born that way. It had never slowed her down, but it had caused a few headaches. A blind farm child was usually more of a hindrance, but her parents had so wanted a daughter. Even without sight, they'd taught her, slowly and carefully. Never once had they made her a burden.

Still moving with confidence, she settled the bucket back on its hook just inside the door. Cocking her head at the sound of footsteps, she frowned. "Da?" She asked. Her elder brother, Jerrick, was a few years older than her own fifteen. His footsteps sometimes sounded like their father's.

Hence, Nika wasn't too disappointed when it was his voice that sounded, instead of her Da's. "Sorry, he left for the far field already, Nika. Got the chickens fed?" He asked, scuffing his shoe and then dropping an arm over her shoulders. He steered the pair of them toward the kitchen.

"The chickens _and_ the geese." She shuddered. She really didn't like the geese. He squeezed her shoulder in sympathy. "Ya joinin' Da after we eat?" She asked, walking carefully.

Jerrick sighed. "Haveta. Da can't clear the whole field by 'imself." He sounded disappointed, but she really knew he wasn't. He liked the farm work. "Step," he said absently to her.

Carefully, she nudged her leg forward until it touched the step into the house. Climbing the two stairs and then finding her seat was instinct after all this time for Nika. She settled down, sniffing appreciatively. "Smells wonderful, Mama." She said, smiling.

Her mother laughed. "Y'all are just hungry." She dished up plates for the pair of them. "Here we go Nika," she said, gently telling her daughter where everything on her plate was.

Breakfast was over and she'd settled into the shade to churn the butter. One good thing about being blind, beyond everyone assuming you also couldn't hear, was that she had time to do a lot of chores that freed her mother up for others. Her mother's embroidery was well known, and she was often called upon to help with special outfits.

Nika's butter, however, was also well known. Many people were surprised to learn that a blind girl was responsible for such sweet, soft butter. As if sight had anything to do with churning. Nika snorted to herself while she churned under the tree. It was going to be a long day of churning.

Tomorrow she had wool to card. She _hated_ to card wool. She'd much rather spend time with the shoulder-breaking work of churning than card wool.

Sighing, she settled into the rhythm that would allow her to pass the day away.

• • •

Nika awoke the next morning, something making her nervous. She was _sure_ something special was going to happen today. Stepping out of her room, after managing to brush her hair and braid it out of her face, she went to feed the chickens as usual. But… _something_ was coming.

After she'd helped her mother around the house a bit, she settled under her tree again, her hands falling into the rhythm of carding wool.

Idly she hummed a tune, the sounds carrying on the wind around her. She bent over her task, not because she needed to see, but because it was simply a natural position to be in.

That was when she heard them.

Bells.

Yes, that was definitely bells on the road.

It wasn't a festival day. Da and Jerrick were out in the far field again. They wouldn't go out into the far field on a festival day. She grimaced as her hands were grazed by the wool comb again. And she wouldn't be carding wool!

The bells stopped at the gate. What was going on. She stopped carding wool. There still wasn't anything from the gate. But she _had_ heard bells. That much she was sure of.

She thought she'd heard the gate ease open, but she couldn't be sure. Jerrick had oiled the hinges just the week before. Silently, she cursed her brother's forethought. Sure the thing was getting squeaky, but at least she'd have been able to tell when someone opened it!

There was the sounds of bells again. This time they were coming at her! She reached down and picked up her walking stick. Here in the farmyard, she really didn't need it, but it made a good weapon. The bells kept getting closer. "Who are you?" She asked, her voice quavering slightly. "What do you want?"

Behind her, the door to the house opened. Her mother had closed it while she cut out fabric for the miller's daughter's wedding. "Nika! What's going on! What's that Companion doin' here?"

Nika turned away from the Companion. Still, she kept an ear out for its bells. "I don't know, Mama. No one's said anythin'…"

Companion? That meant a Herald right? Since no Companion would ever Choose her. Oh, she'd dreamed about it, when she was younger. As she'd gotten older, she realised that her blindness meant she couldn't perform the duties Heralds needed to. Meaning no Companion would ever come for her. The Companion must've just been looking for something to eat.

"That's 'cause, there ain't no one to speak, child." That confirmed what Nika thought. It was just here to grab a bite to eat. "What can we do for ye, sir?"

So it _was_ a stallion. Somehow, Nika had known that. She just… had. It was an odd feeling. She wasn't' exactly sure she liked it. The Companion whickered at her. At _her_? She turned back towards the sound of his breathing and bells. "Sir?" After all, what _else_ was she supposed to say?

There was another step and the warm soft feeling of his nose on her shoulder. She knew it was his nose because it felt a lot like the plough horse's. Gently, he seemed to try to get her do something. Confused, she raised her hand.

It landed on his forehead, right between his eyes, if she had to guess. _:My name is Neran, Nika. You are my Chosen.:_ He _what_! She was his Chosen. She couldn't be! She was blind. Couldn't he see that? She could never be a Herald. _:No, Nika. You **are** able. I will be your eyes.:_

Nika gently raised her hand, running it along his neck. Was it possible? _Could_ she be a Herald? He certainly seemed to think so. One hand buried in his mane, the other running along the other side of his neck. At his gentle _mental_ prodding, she finally wrapped her arms around him, her stick falling to the ground with a clatter.

Inside of her heart, she could feel him wrapping himself with her. It felt wonderful. Tears of joy fell from her eyes. In a detached sort of way, she realised she was making his neck wet. It didn't seem to matter. And he didn't mind….

He nudged her again. She came out of her reverie and leaned back a bit. He nudged her again. "Y-you want me to mount?" She hated the stutter. Nika had had it for years. Whenever she got upset it appeared. His head bobbed in what she guessed was a nod. "Mama?"

There was _no_ way she could mount on her own. None. She was glad to feel her mother's hand on her arm. "Right here, hun." Nika smiled slightly. "Well, yer Da and Jerrick _would_ take today to go to the far field." Nika almost giggled. They'd been going for the last two weeks. Today wasn't any different. Then she remembered her hand was on a _Companion_. Maybe today was a _little_ different.

"Well, sir, if ya'd step over to the stairs there, we'll get her up right proper." Nika's mother was ordering around a _Companion_. Well… she ordered everyone _else_ around. Why not a Companion as well?

The Companion —Neran was his name, she tried to remember it— nickered and moved toward the stairs. Nika's mother handed her her walking stick. Feeling suddenly disoriented, she used it as she hadn't for years to find her way across the farm yard, abandoning the wool carding. Stepping onto the stairs after her mother, she waited for instructions. She had _no_ idea what was going on.

"Here now, left foot." Nika raised her foot at the order, remembering to keep her muscles lax so her mother could move the leg where it needed to go. She felt the iron under the ball of her foot, even through her boot. With her mother's help, she managed to climb into the saddle.

She grabbed at Neran's mane when he side stepped a bit. Her mother moved, she could tell by the sounds and then by feel as her mother guided her right foot into the stirrup. Nika was worried about what would happen once she got to the Collegium, but reminded herself, firmly, that Heralds were _good_ people.

Nika realised her mother had lashed her stick to the saddle. At least she'd have that.

"Don't go runnin' off with me girl yet. I'll get her some food, something for yerself to gnaw on, and some clothes." Nika grinned. Her mother was still ordering him around. As if she did it everyday. Hopefully, that'd never change.

There was the sound of something crunching and Nika realised her mother had given Neran an apple —at least it smelled like an apple. Then her mother was taking her hand and guiding it to the knot on the side of her saddle. Nika nodded. She could undo it if needed.

"You write to me as soon as ya get there, hear?" Her mother sounded… sad. She'd never heard her mother sound so sad.

Nika felt tears well up again and sniffled slightly. She'd find _someone_ to write her a letter. "Yes Mama." She felt her Companion stir beneath her. She'd almost forgotten he was there!

__

:Chosen, we have to go,: his deep mind voice was gentle but insistent. They _had_ to get to Haven. She felt a bit jittery. Haven!

Nika nodded. "Alright. Let's go." She said. He moved out and she almost lost her balance. Squeaking, she grabbed his mane a bit. Balance up here was decidedly different than on the ground! When he didn't move any faster than a slow walk, she relaxed and let her body find it's own balance.

__

:There we go, Chosen. Now, ready to head for Haven?: Ready? For Haven? Was such a thing possible? Before she could answer, he spoke again. _:Turn and wave Chosen, your mother is watching.:_

Nika bit her lip. Maybe having an extra set of eyes would be nice. Slowly, trying to keep what little balance she had, she turned and waved in what she hoped was the right direction. It seemed Neran was concentrating on the road and couldn't tell her.

__

:We're out of sight now, Nika.: Nika sighed. A place that she new better than her own face —though she'd never seen either— was now behind her. It was daunting.

Putting her hand back in front of her, and tangling the fingers in the mane again, she frowned. "I'm really going to Haven?" That part still surprised her a bit. She knew she sounded stunned. Simply because, she _was_ stunned.

Her Companion made a sound that was almost a whicker, but could have possibly been a snicker. _:Yes, Chosen. We're really going to Haven. And, I expect, we're going to set the entire Kingdom on their ears.:_

Nika grinned. He sounded amused. Maybe this would turn out alright anyways.


End file.
